


Dressed Up

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto likes to dress up for his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fotoshop_cutout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fotoshop_cutout/gifts).



Naruto loved Halloween. It was the one day he felt like he could be himself in public without ridicule.

The feel of satin as he slowly pulled up the women’s thongs; the way the silk stocking glided over his calves and things to the perfect height to attach to his delicious garter belt; the way the silk skirt brushed against his rounded buttocks all of it sent pleasurable shivers up and down his spine.

He bit his lip and tried to will down his erection as he played with his nipples until they were perky before slipping into a sheer button up blouse; tying it in the front rather than using the buttons.

Taking a glance in the mirror he smiled as he put on his make-up. He wasn’t a beautiful woman but he still felt sexy as hell and he was sure that his man would find Naruto’s constant state of arousal as pleasurable as he himself did.

~Fin~


End file.
